Tears Don't Fall Hidan Love
by xXAkatsukiKickAssXx
Summary: As you can see from the title this is a Hidan love story. It is NOT yaoi boyXboy , it involves a female character I made up. So yeah...I think the plot is really good, so give it a chance- read & review, thx.
1. Prologue

~**Prologue**~

When something or someone close to you is taken away, the pain can hit you in multiple forms. One of those forms is mentally. Your heart begins to ache, thoughts come in jumbles, and emotions take over. The second form is physical. Energy starts to deplete day after day, signs of distress and depression show, and the need to eat or drink gradually become distant. The third way the pain of losing something- or someone more specifically- is the desperate need to take revenge just so that it'll seem like that empty hole in your heart will be filled back up. Sad thing is though; revenge digs that hole deeper. Despite this, most people tend to head in this path. Revenge provides a sense of peace…or appears to. The thought that the one guilty of this pain is repaid for what they did, is what drives us to take these actions. What we don't realize is that even after our revenge is fulfilled, that pain is still there. The only thing that can heal that wound is for the lost thing to come back. However, when in the case of that "it" being a "who" not only is the pain a lot worse, but we all know that they aren't coming back. The reason being? Most likely…death. So if you lose someone dear to you and they can never return to you- what can heal that pain that remains in your heart? Or better yet…**who** can heal that wound? If someone close to you is lost, the only thing that can take that corroding pain away- is the comfort and love of another.


	2. Things Couldn't Get Much Worse

~Things Couldn't Get Much Worse~

In the monotone village known as the Lotus Village, a young woman of 20 had become a mother of a beautiful little girl she had named Sayuri, about 3 years ago. The father of this child just up-and-left when the news that his lover had become pregnant by him. Sayuri's mother- Atsumi- had strangely never developed any hatred. The other villagers, who are well aware of Atsumi's unconditional love and caring attitude, knew that this was typical from her. To them she was simply weak. Characteristics such as being caring or merciful were not acceptable. Being a small village and all, it's citizens are constantly at risk of attack from nearby villages. Their minds were naturally programmed to think that if they were like Atsumi themselves, no one would survive in the case of a dire emergency. And in a way, they were right. With these accusations stuck in their heads, Atsumi's been on her own when it comes to raising her child. During the day, Atsumi's job is to watch over the young children that belong to the shinobi families. Her income-low. She was once a shinobi herself, but the pregnancy took that career away. Atsumi's optimistic heart didn't perceive this as a "closed door", but rather more time to spend with her daughter. However, her limited income continues to be a problem. Taxes, bills, and everyday expenses rip the little money she has out of the palm of hand. Things wouldn't be so bad financially if she was by herself- but she isn't. So to adapt to her life of being a devoted mother, Atsumi got a night shift job…as a bartender at the local party joint. It was the only job opening available at the time. Not much of an improvement but at least she doesn't have to roll around in her sleep, worrying over how she's going to manage day after day. The down side to having night shift is that Atsumi has to bring Sayuri with her, and not to mention the incredible lack of sleep she gets. While Atsumi works tirelessly, Sayuri's forced to sleep in the bar owner's office. Luckily, there's at least one other compassionate person in the village…or at least that's how her boss portrayed herself as a first impression. Which brings us to the middle of winter on December 25th- Christmas Day. Despite the fact that it's a very important holiday, Atsumi is obviously working while others are given the day off. Ignoring the privileges granted to the other villagers who only work half as hard as herself, she continues with her duties…for her, work means money, which is the one thing she and Sayuri need the most during these times. Unable to waste valueable money for heat, Atsumi has to chopp firewood as a free alternative to keep her tiny house from becoming a frozen wasteland! As Atsumi stands behind the bar taking people's orders and filling beer mugs to the brim, her boss- Maia- comes stomping out of her office…infuriated. Atsumi whips her head in the direction of familiar sounding grumbles.

"Atsumi! Your little heathen of a daughter destroyed the documents that were on my desk! Get her and get out!" The blond shouted in udder anger at Atsumi as if it were her fault. Now her boss was one of those stuck-up "princesses" who just loved to push down other people for her own sake. And being an owner of a club, it's imaginable that Maia was…well…the cheap kind if you know what I mean.

"Now Ms. Maia, I'm sure there's some mistake. Sayuri would never-" Atsumi tried to defend her daughter but was put to silence by the palm of her boss's manicured hand.

"Your so-called angelic daughter deliberately spilled water all over these very important papers! Go on, ask her!" She waved the damp papers in front of Atsumi's face to make a point- as if it wasn't clear enough. People in the bar including employees had noticed the shouts coming from the quarrel. Atsumi turned to Sayuri with pleading eyes, hoping that she really didn't do anything, and that Maia was merely throwing accusations around thoughtlessly. Sayuri looked down, replying softly.  
"I-I was sleeping and when I reached to get a drink…my hand accidentally knocked the glass over…" Her voice died down to barely a whisper as the last words spilled out.

"Accidentally my ass! You did it on purpose you little bitch! I can hardly believe you did this even after I _ever so kindly_ let you stay in there!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Sayuri shouted back, now angry that she was being falsely accused! Big mistake…

"How dare you…" Maia raised her hand to slap Sayuri across the face, but as she brought it down Atsumi snatched her wrist.

"Don't lay a single finger on her. If you've got a problem with my daughter, deal with me." Atsumi's eyes narrowed, her grip viciously tightening. Her boss's eyes grew big as the protective side of Atsumi began to bloom. As well as everyone else in the neon-lit building, she knew good and well that Atsumi was once a shinobi- and a damn good one; graduated top of her class, squad leader of all her missions, and a potential member for the ANBU. As a matter of fact if not for her child, Atsumi would already be in. Maia realized that threatening Sayuri meant probable injuries for herself. Taking the safe side she tore away from Atsumi's intimidating gaze, her cheeks vagely turning a light shade of red from being embarrassed by an employee. Ripping her wrist from the defensive mother's grasp, she stomped back into her office in the same fashion as before, slightly strutting. Stopping at the doorway, she tilted her head in Atsumi's direction again.

"By the way- your fired!" Without another word she slammed the door behind her causing the liquor bottles on the wall display to rattle. Atsumi stood there motionless for a few seconds, in shock at what she had just done. Walking slowly to Sayuri, Atsumi picked her up in her arms comfortingly like an infant. Tuning out the muttering from the witnesses, she walked out the door and headed for home in the drifting snow. As the sheer bitterness of the winter winds nipped at them, Atsumi wrapped her arms tighter around her now whimpering daughter. The second they arrived to the small house they call home, Atsumi placed Sayuri on the ground, and ran straight for the fireplace to heat up the place. When the flames were steadily flickering among the wood, creating shadows on the walls, she sat there cross-legged for a moment. While vigorously rubbing her hands together to warm her own body temp, Sayuri hesitantly stepped towards her frustrated mother. Taking another step, her mother's kind tone shattered the silence.

"It's okay Sayuri. I'm not angry with you- I'm angry with these…_people_." She said with hatred illuminating from her last word. She kept her face concealed behind her hair that fell over her shoulder. Lifting a hand, she gestured for Sayuri to come to her. The child ran to her mother, but slowed instantly as she stood about a foot away. Atsumi faced her daughter with tear stained eyes. Sayuri's eyes widened at the sight. The usual happy, go-lucky woman had suddenly plummeted to a broken-hearted mess. With a single flash-like movement, Atsumi gripped her daughter in a hug. She buried her shameful face in her arms as they hung around Sayuri's neck. Sayuri hugged back. When you truly love someone you sacrifice things for the better of that person. Picking Sayuri up, still locked in a hug, Atsumi carried her to her plain traditional room. As she tucked Sayuri in bed she bent down to gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas Sayuri." Atsumi whispered with a hint of sadness in her voice. Obviously tired from their long ordeal that night, Sayuri's eyelids slowly began to close ever so slightly. When Atsumi stood up to walk out the room a tiny voice stopped her.

"…I love you Mom." Sayuri's voice cracked.

"I love you too, Sayuri." She gave her daughter one of those lovingly looks that lets you know that she meant every word to the deepest degree. Flicking the light off, Astsumi quietly made her way back to the kitchen. Slumping down by the table, she rested her head on her arms as ideas of jobs ran in and out of head. Forcing the stress somewhere else for the time being, she simply tried to relax-which she hadn't done in a really long time. After all…it was Christmas. Her own eyelids drifted south as the vast amount of actual exhaustion of her mind was catching up with her body. Right when the wonderful feeling of sleep past over Atsumi, the deep voice of a stranger sprung the energy right back into her veins. Leaping up, Atsumi assumed a fighting position with the same defensive behavior as before, only this time…a lot more deadly.

"Are you Atsumi Karasaki?" The stranger stepped from the shadow of the darkness revealing a rather tall man wearing a mask that kept only his green eyes showing. The sight that caught Atsumi's attention most was his cloak- black with red clouds. _Akatsuki. _She was hesitant to answer but if she reacted calmly hopefully the worst would be prevented.

"…Yes, why do you ask?" Her navy blue eyes narrowing even more.

"Good. Come with me."


	3. Meeting By The Lake

Recap: Right when the wonderful feeling of sleep past over Atsumi, the deep voice of a stranger sprung the energy right back into her veins. Leaping up, Atsumi assumed a fighting position with the same defensive behavior as before, only this time…a lot more deadly.

"Are you Atsumi Karasaki?" The stranger stepped from the shadow of the darkness revealing a rather tall man wearing a mask that kept only his green eyes showing. The sight that caught Atsumi's attention most was his cloak- black with red clouds. _Akatsuki. _She was hesitant to answer but if she reacted calmly hopefully the worst would be prevented.

"…Yes, why do you ask?" Her navy blue eyes narrowing even more.

"Good. Come with me."

Atsumi lowered her guard as she dopped her arms to her sides. "What could the Akatsuki possibly want with me?" She questioned as if disappointed in herself.

"I wouldn't know. However our leader has requested for you." The broad member answered with the constant glare. Atsumi carefully weighed her options only to let out a long sigh.

"I'll comply with the request of this leader of yours...but with one condition."

"And that would be?" He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"My daughter comes with us."

"That should be a given-" He gruffed.

"AND...I'm in no need to follow any orders by you or your partner."She interrupted.

"I take it you know about us Akatsuki traveling in 2-man cells."

"Yea."

"...What else do you know?"

"That your main objective is to capture and extract all 9 bijuu." Atsumi replied a-matter-a-factly. The man simply gruffed again and headed back for the front door.

"Meet me and my partner by the lake in 10 min. Don't be late." After making his point-quite rudely actually-Atsumi ran towards Sayuri's room. Without letting the intruder know, she was secretly overjoyed! Not about the whole "going to the Akatsuki HQ", but the matter of finally escaping a life of hell. For the past 3 long years, Atsumi and her beloved daughter have been treated like dirt. The fact that the Akatsuki had unbelievably wanted her to be one of them(if that's why the leader had asked for her) had almost brought tears to her face. The chance to go back to her previous lifestyle had finally arrived! And there was no doubt in Atsumi's mind that they would be treated with more respect there then here in this god-forsaken village! Leaning over Sayuri's still body, Atsumi gently shook the little girl's shoulder.

"Sayuri...Sayuri...Sweety wake up." Hearing her name she sat up and lazily rubbed her eyes to force herself awake.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Sayuri looked up at her mother with a worried expression.

"Nothing's wrong. But there are some foreign people who have come to help us. Hurry now, we have to leave." She picked the child up securely in her arms and searched for a backpack. With one hand she began to place essential items such as toiletries, clothes, average hygiene products like a brush and soap, and of course weaponary(kunai and shuriken) in the bag. As they went to leave, Atsumi quickly grapped some snacks and water bottles out of the fridge. Who knew how long the trip would be! Zipping the backpack up she slung it over her shoulder, and adjusted Sayuri to a more confortable carrying position. The lake wasn't that far so the walk there was only about 5minutes. Atsumi stepped into a large meadow clearing surrounding the glistening body of water. Looking around she soon spotted two figures in the distance, one idely swishing his feet around in the water while sitting on a boulder. The tall one she had already met was simply standing there waiting impatiently. Cautiously, she headed towards them.:||: Swaying his bare feet back and forth in the cool black water, Hidan was growing very impatient.

"This is taking fucking forever Kakuzu! Where the hell is she?!" He finally snapped.

"Shut up will you. We've only been waiting for 5minutes."

"YOU have. I've been here for hours while you went off to find her ass!" The ill-tempered jashinist scowled. "What does she even look like?" Kakuzu paused before pulling a small photo from his cloak:

"Not bad...I give her a 8." Hidan blurted. Kakuzu rolled his eyes at his partner's immaturity. Hidan noticed and innocently blinked. "What?" Kakuzu didn't reply and simply rolled his eyes again. "How bout her kid?" The irritated man pulled another photo out:

"I wonder what the dad looked like." Hidan thought out loud.

"Don't mention him." Kakuzu snapped. The jashinist raised an eyebrow and was about to condradict him, when they were joined by someone else. They turned their heads only to see Atsumi with a somber expression. _Shit, _Hidan grimaced.

"Talk about him if you like...I don't mind." She said barely above a whisper with her head hung low. The Akatsuki members remained silent. "Should we go now?" She raised her head.

"Sure." Kakuzu answered. "Hidan get your shoes back on."

"Fuck you Kakuzu! I don't need you to tell me what to do!" He shouted while turning back around. Atsumi glared at Hidan, _I guess this jerk didn't notice a 3 year old right here! _She sighed and followed Kakuzu who was already leaving back into the woods. "Oi! Kakuzu, Atsumi wait up!" Hidan exclaimed while hopping after them with only one shoe on, trying to put on the other. Atsumi looked back and giggled. Unwillingly, Kakuzu waited for the silly-looking man to catch up.

"Of all people, why did leader-sama have to pair me up with HIM?" Kakuzu muttered to himself. Atsumi giggled again but soon stopped. She thought about it for a second and realized she couldn't remember the last time she had been humored. She smiled at this and again glanced at the now balanced Hidan.

"What's that smile for?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing...nothing." She averted her gaze.

"Hidan. Take her backpack, you'll be carrying it." Kakuzu commanded.

"Nani?!"

"You heard me. She's already got Sayuri to carry, we can't afford to waste time by her getting slowed down." He explained.

"Fuck.*sigh*fine I'll carry the damn thing!" He snatched the backpack from Atsumi and slung over his own shoulder with a grim expression. "Can we leave already?! I'm tired of this damn village already!" Hidan yelled. Atsumi heavily sighed, _This is going to be a loong trip._


	4. Bonding

Recap: She thought about it for a second and realized she couldn't remember the last time she had been humored. She smiled at this and again glanced at the now balanced Hidan.

"What's that smile for?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing...nothing." She averted her gaze.

"Hidan. Take her backpack, you'll be carrying it." Kakuzu commanded.

"Nani?!"

"You heard me. She's already got Sayuri to carry, we can't afford to waste time by her getting slowed down." He explained.

"Fuck.*sigh*fine I'll carry the damn thing!" He snatched the backpack from Atsumi and slung over his own shoulder with a grim expression. "Can we leave already?! I'm tired of this damn village already!" Hidan yelled. Atsumi heavily sighed, _This is going to be a loong trip._

The sun was beginning to rise as the Akatsuki, Atsumi, and Sayuri came close to another village: The Rain Village. As the huge main entrance gates loomed over them, Atsumi gazed up at the structures. Born in a rather small village she had never actually been in one of the main villages;(Amegakure-Rain, Konohagakure-Leaf, and Sunagakure-Sand). Kakuzu and Hidan stopped and turned back towards Atsumi, creating a puzzled look on her face.

"Were here so keep your head low and avoid any direct eye contact with anyone. The people here are pretty hostile when it comes to visiters." Kakuzu instructed. Atsumi nodded but was curious about something.

"Is this where the others are?" She asked with seriousness.

"...You'll see soon enough." He answered. _Might as well have just said yes, _thought Atsumi.They continued to walk through the winding paths and massively tall buildings. This whole place was just as new as it was strange and alien to the kunoichi, but there was this feeling that drifted through the streets that she couldn't shake off her shoulders. The feeling made her shiver with discomfort and cling to Sayuri a little tighter, as though someone would suddenly jump out of nowhere and attack them. Distracted by her own anxiety, Atsumi didn't notice that Hidan and Kakuzu had stopped in front of the tallest building she had ever seen. Despite it's height it was also rather modern looking along with a strange structure to it.

"Keep close and for Jashin's sake don't go fucking wondering off."

"O-Ok." She nodded again. As they entered the building, Atsumi did as she was told but she couldn't help her curiousity. She looked around trying to take in her surrounding as carefully as she could. The hallways seemed like a maze and on one level it almost reseambled a hotel, except each door seemed unique with certain symbols and nameplates. What seemed like an endless trek through hallways and an unexpected lobby or living room area, the two Akatsuki stopped again this time in front of double doors located at the far left side of the living room. (Your probably confused so here's a layout of the main floor):

And this is the Main Corridor:

Opening the two doors, Kakuzu beckoned for you to follow. Cautiously taking a step inside, the doors slammed loudly behind her. _It's like a horror film or something!_ Adjusting to the darkness, there was a single candle that barely lit up a large cherry wood desk with a shadowy figure sitting behind it.

"We have the woman and child Leader-sama." Hidan reported. There was a long pause as they candle flame flickered in the silence.

"Thank you Hidan, Kakuzu. You are relieved of your mission." The man replied calmly in a low voice.

"Finally! It's 'bout fuckin' time for my ritual anyways!" Hidan shouted while hurrying out the doors with Kakuzu following soon after. Of course the already annoyed member was nearly as jumpy as the jashinst, only grumbling at Hidan's behavior.

"Atsumi." The sound of her name snapped her out of her trance. "You must be wondering why I had you brought here."

"Yes sir."

"It's because you harbor something that can help us capture the tailed beasts. You **do **know about the tailed demons...don't you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sir." She repeated."But what is it that I harbor?" Atsumi asked in concern.

"There's no need to be afraid of it." He evidently sensed the worry in her voice. "It's called...Innocence."

"Innocence?"

"Innocence is a power that can be used only for fighting demons. When it's within a human, that human can then use it to turn ordinary weapons into anti-demon weapons." The Akatsuki leader explained. Atsumi had never heard of this...'Innocence' before, but since when was it _inside_ her?

"How is it within me?"

"We're still working on that but nonetheless you have it. And we're going to use it."

"So basically you want to use me for your evil plot."

"In a way, yes. We don't have a spare room so you'll be rooming with our soul female member-Konan." Hearing her name, the blue haired woman stepped out from the shadows and smiled at Atsumi and Sayuri. _Seems friendly enough. _

"I'll make she's comfortable Pein-sama." She assured respectively. "Follow me Atsumi-chan." Atsumi obeyed silently and found herself in the confusing hallways yet again. It wasn't long before Konan led Atsumi to her room. It wasn't as plain or unsightly as the Lotus ninja previously thought. The spacious room was well-lit complete with a bed, drawers, bathroom, and of course personal items. There was even a cute panda bear beanie chair. Sayuri was gonna absolutely _adore_ that thing. Another thing that caught Atsumi's attention was a collection of origami on numerous shelves. She placed Sayuri on the ground (who ran for the panda chair) and strolled over to the collection. While examining one she decided to start up a conversation. She's obviously going to be here for a while so why not get familiar with them?...Even if they are S-Ranked criminals...

"I heard your leader say that you were the only female member. Doesn't that make you uncomfortable?" She asked still absorbed by the beauty of Konan's artwork. Konan laughed.

"Not in the least. You see Pein-sama and myself go way back to when we were only children. So when he founded the organization with me by his side, the presence of only men has never bothered me. In fact, sometimes I feel like their mother. Especially when I'm the one who cooks, cleans, and lectures them." Atsumi turned towards her in surprise.

"Sounds exhausting!" _And I thought one child was enough work!_

"It can be, but most of the time they actually act like grown-ups and fend for themselves." Atsumi quietly laughed to yourself. _Maybe this place won't be that bad. It's almost as if they're a family..._"Ummm...where's your things?" Atsumi eyes grew wide at a sudden realization.

"Crap! I forgot to get my backpack from Hidan."

"Uh oh, that is a problem. Don't worry I'll go get it from him." She smiled mischieviously. Atsumi allowed Sayuri to continue to snuggle into the beanie chair as she went after Konan confused as to why she had that look on her face. Hidan's room was at the other end of the hallway, a lot closer then she assumed. Konan banged on his door roughly only to get back a loud "What the fuck now?!"."Hidan! you better open this door or so help me!" Konan's eyes narrowed dangerously. Atsumi backed up knowing things were gonna get nasty. "God dammit Konan go away! I'm in the middle of a ritual!" Konan sighed with impatience.

"Hidan, Hidan, Hidan. Your just asking for it aren't you? Oh well, I warned you..." With one swift kick she blew the door off it's hinges and stomped inside.

"Wait! Wait! Konan I'm sor-OWWWWW!!! My arm doesn't bend that way!!! Stop it!!! JASHIN HELP ME!!! AAAHHHHHH!!!"

Atsumi peeked inside and squeaked as a number of knifes, swords, and other weapons flew past her. More screams and profanity could be heard from Hidan as Konan continued to beat the crap of him for his inncolence. "OK OK OK! Here's her fucking backpa-" He was interrupted by a sudden slap by Konan.

"Tch tch tch. Watch your language Hidan, there's a child here now." She bent down closer to his now limb body on the floor. "And Kakuzu told me that you seem to like Atsumi, so if you plan on impressing her you might want to avoid the profanity. After all, she's a mother." Konan whispered so Atsumi wouldn't hear.

"Kakuzu did what?!" He demanded. Konan simply laughed and stood back up. "I'll see ya later Hidan." She took Atsumi's hand and her belongings as she left Hidan and his room a complete disaster. Back in Konan's room Atsumi quickly unpacked her things and sat on the soft bed, which had an adorable poka-dot comforter. She heavily sighed and glanced at Sayuri who was again asleep. Atsumi smiled at her daughter as Konan noticed this. "Seems to be a beautiful thing." She commented. Atsumi looked at her still smiling.

"It is."

"...I've always wondered what the bond between a mother and child feels like...from the mother's point of view." Konan looked away, lowering her head.

"Don't you have a boyfriend or something like that?"

"No, as an Akatsuki member it's not allowed."

"Well...what if it's between two members?" Konan snapped her head in Atsumi's direction.

"What are you implying?!"

"You did say that you and Pein were close-"

"I never said anything of the sort! Well we are! I mean we have a strong bond bu-but not like that!" She stammered. Atsumi smirked.

"So you **do** like him like that?" The question caught Konan by surprise.

"Of course not! I-I mean possibly, no wait! I didn't mean that! Or did I? Ugh!...*sigh* I don't know. But it's not like he's an option anyway so there's no point in trying." She answered somberly.

"Why would you think that?! Of course he's an option. Listen Konan, as long you carry yourself with confidence you can have any man you want!" Atsumi assured.

"But...If I try and fail our relationship couldn't possibly go back to normal!" She protested.

"That's the question you have to ask yourself: Is it worth that risk?"

"..." Konan answered the question in her head. As curious as Atsumi was, she knew that curiousity would soon be satisfied.


End file.
